


quarterback

by clatosupremacy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Clato - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School, clato fluff, clove tops cato, desperate for clato so here this is, modern clato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clatosupremacy/pseuds/clatosupremacy
Summary: panem highs golden boy. tall, blond and gorgeous, cato hadley was the captain and star quarterback of the school's brilliant football team. he had everything in life, loyal best friends, rich parents and a beautiful girlfriend. but he couldn’t help but be attracted to the one thing he couldn’t have - the short, feisty and mysterious girl who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.
Relationships: Annie Cresta & Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Glimmer (Hunger Games), Clove/Foxface (Hunger Games), Glimmer/Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	quarterback

**Author's Note:**

> /he was the quarterback  
> /smile at her, imagine that  
> /how do you explain the star of the game  
> /and the no name girl from the freshman class  
> quarterback by kira isabella

The morning sunlight beamed through the glass windows in the kitchen as Clove walked in, phone and bag in hand as she plopped down onto the leather stools in front of the counter. Lana Kentwell, stood over a pan, flipping an omelet with a spatula. 

“Good morning Clo,” Lana said brightly, putting the omelet she was cooking onto a plate and pushing it towards her younger sister. She always thought it was abnormal for Lana to be so cheery this early in the morning. Clove Kentwell was a lot of things but an early bird was not one of them.

“Morning” Clove replied distractedly, unlocking her phone and opening the green Messenger app. There was a notification from her best friend, Katniss which reminded her that she was going to pick her up on the way to school this morning. She picked at the omelet as she scrolled through her Instagram feed, pausing and liking a picture of Annie in her swimsuit with a medal. She quickly turned off her phone when she heard a loud honk coming from outside. She grabbed her black Jansport bag and made her way towards the door.

“Have a good day! ” Lana called from over her shoulder.

A yellow Toyota was parked in her driveway as Clove made her way across the porch and into the backseat of Peeta Mellark’s car. Sitting in the passenger seat was Peeta’s long time girlfriend and Clove’s best friend, Katniss Everdeen. Clove and Katniss had been friends since childhood and people even used to mistake them as sisters. They met Peeta when he moved a few years and it was love at first sight for him - while it took Katniss some time to come around. Nothing made Clove happier than watching her two best friends fall in love but there were times when she was envious over the perfect relationship they had. All of her past relationships had always ended in a sham - Clove couldn’t help but think there was something wrong with her. 

“So where’s Prim - aren’t you supposed to drop her off at school?” Clove noticed, taking the Starbucks coffee cup that Katniss handed her - a tall americano with coconut milk - her favourite.

“Gale dropped her and Rory off this morning,”

“Gale?” Peeta jerked his head to Katniss in surprise.

“Yeah, I think he’s trying to get in my good books or something - don’t worry it’s not working,”

“Well it’s not like I hate the guy, I just don’t like him okay” Peeta replied.

“Yeah well I hate his guts so..” Clove smirked.

Katniss and Peeta laughed. To say Clove hated him was an understatement, she detested Gale Hawthorne with every fibre of her being. He was friends with Katniss before Clove knew her and when they were younger, she was always jealous of him. When he started flirting with Katniss recently, Clove couldn’t help but feel threatened of losing her best friend. The last straw was when Gale tried to kiss her when she was already dating Peeta - Katniss refused him of course, and Peeta was too sweet to hold grudges, but Clove's hate for the tall boy only intensified. Even after Clove threatened to do some colourful things to his balls, he still kept trying to weasel his way back into Katniss’ life.

Peeta parked his car in the school’s parking lot and the trio entered the school. Clove waved by to them and walked down the main hallway to her maths class with Ms Trinket. The bell rang loudly and she accelerated her pace so as to not get detention again. At the back of the classroom sat a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes - her friend, Johanna Mason.

“Over here Clo!” She waved her over loudly.

Clove slumped into the seat next to her. “Has Ms Trinket dyed her hair orange today?” Johanna just laughed, Ms Trinkets’s frequent hair changes were something both girls were used to. 

“So, when are you gonna take me up on my offer?” Johanna nudged her while smirking. Clove rolled her eyes, Johanna had been asking her on a date for the longest time as a joke. As Ms Trinket droned on about logarithmic functions, Clove opened the phone under the table and spent most of the class scrolling down her Twitter timeline and messaging Katniss who like her, was also bored in history.

Clove finished her maths class, and double geography and made her way towards the cafeteria. She walked towards her usual table with Annie, Katniss, Peeta and Johanna and sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cato Hadley banter loudly with his best friend, Marvel Sanders. Catching Katniss’s eye, she blushed, realising she had just been caught staring at them. It’s not like Cato was bad to look at, on the contrary he was one of Panem High’s most attractive students - tall, blonde and extremely muscular - he could make most girls (and even some boys) melt on the spot. Not to mention the fact that he was captain of the star football team and extremely rich. On top of that, he had a girlfriend. Glimmer Rosen, tall, blonde and gorgeous - just like him. Anyway, it’s not like Clove had any feelings for him, it’s just that he was especially good to look at.

Katniss winked at her, “I mean, he is very hot”.

“Who is?” Peeta frowned.

“Clove was just staring at Mr Golden Boy over there” 

“Cato Hadley?” Peeta laughed. “Seriously? That guy is all brawn no brains,”

Katniss laughed. “Jealous?”

Peeta snorted and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist, pecking her softly on the cheek, “Of course not,”

Clove smiled at her best friends. They looked so flawless and happy and she was like always - hopelessly single. Katniss and Peeta never failed to include her but she sometimes felt like a third wheel with the incandescent couple. 

“Oh by the way, Finnick and I are going bowling tonight!” Annie perked up happily.

Finnick and Annie had been a couple for nearly 2 years but they always kept it on the down low. Last year, Annie had suffered from extreme seizure and anxiety and had left for a psych ward. It hadn’t been easy when she had returned but Finnick stuck with her the whole time. He was the only person who could bring her back during her attacks. 

“Have fun Annie!” Peeta smiled at her.

‘But not too much!” Johanna laughed loudly.

Clove smiled with the group until she felt a tap on her shoulder. A pretty girl with bright orange hair looked down softly at her and smiled. “Hey Clover,”

Katniss and Johanna both turned to the girl and their faces immediately turned to scowls. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Katniss snapped loudly, putting a protecting hand on Clove.

“Go fuck right off Foxy, we don’t want you here.” Johanna retorted threateningly.

“Look I just want to talk with Clove. Please?” The ‘foxy’ girl pleaded.

Oh no that ship has sailed a long time ago, you need to leave.” Peeta said firmly.

“No no, it’s okay we can talk.” Clove replied as she stood up out of her chair. 

“Clove-” Katniss reached out to her hand but Clove shook it off.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry,” She said as she and the red-head walked out of the cafeteria.

“Oh god,” Annie muttered loud enough for everyone on the table to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i really hope you like this modern high school clato! 
> 
> xx naya


End file.
